


Colorado and Operation: gen:COCK

by Captain_Nycteridae



Category: Red vs. Blue, gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Choking, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Locker Room, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Nycteridae/pseuds/Captain_Nycteridae
Summary: Former Freelancer Agent Jacob Colorado happens upon another Earth, this one with a divergent timeline and situated nearly 400 years before his own time. Wartime tensions are high and stress is an all too common factor in the Vanguard so Colorado puts it upon himself to provide a vital service to the women of the Anvil: sex.





	1. استقبال گرم

**Author's Note:**

> This stars my OC Colorado, if you've got any questions about him feel free to comment.  
> Feedback is also greatly appreciated.

Chapter One: استقبال گرم

 

The Denver's sensors confirmed what Colorado had thought, the planet below him was in fact nearly identical to Earth. Naturally it was better off than the one in the Milky Way, readouts indicated it was closer to 22nd Century Earth than the 26th he was used to.

He spent the next couple of hours listening into radio traffic and patching into the “Ether” and had scraped together all he needed to know about this conflict between the Polity and Union. He plotted a course for a base called the Anvil situated in a cairn in northern Colorado.

Fitting I suppose, he mused to himself as he, I finally get to visit my namesake. 

****************

Yaz stood outside the main hangar doors and looked up at the strange ship coming down on the main landing strip. Chase's hologram stood next to her, looking up with similar perplexion.

“So they just called the tower and asked for permission to land?” Chase said as the ship touched down, “Seems a little too forward to me.”

“Actually they called Weller and he let them through.” Yaz said as she started to walk towards the landed craft.

Closer inspection showed that the ship was a great deal more advanced than anything she had seen before. Its aesthetic didn't match anything Union or Vanguard, she wasn't even sure it was human made.

Yaz heard a clicking sound and looked over in time to see Chase's hologram covered up by a ramp. He reappeared next to her as the ramp finished its decent.

The thing that walked down the ramp was wearing what was clearly a battle suit. Its helmet had a small camera on the side and one eye-like device slightly off center on the main helmet. The rest of the suit revealed that whatever was inside was definitely humanoid, but what tipped her off that it was a human was the magnum sitting in its holster.

Chase seems about to speak again when the suit began to retract across its owner. In a few moments all that remained were a pair of bracelets that seemed too small to be able to hold all that metal.

Yaz’s thoughts broke away from impossible proportions the instant she glanced at the face that was previously helmeted. The man standing on the ramp had an attractive face, small scars were interpolated across his forehead which clashed wonderfully with his babyface. She scanned down his body and found an impressively muscular chest and arms hugged tightly by his undersuit.

“Aw, so you must be this Colorado fellow who was speaking over my comms earlier.” Dr. Weller snapped Yaz out of her staring as he walked up the ramp towards Colorado, “This is a very pleasant surprise, I assure you. It's not often you get the chance to meet an extragalactic traveler.”

Colorado shook Weller's hand and the two began to walk the rest of the way down the ramp. “We'll head to my lab and you can inform us of your background.”

Chase disappeared and the other two began to walk back towards the complex while Yaz continued to stare in awe for a few moments. She then shook her head a little and fell in behind Colorado and Weller.

****************

Colorado spent the better part of two hours informing them of his time with Project Freelancer, his time after the Project, and his happening across their own Earth. After some questioning from Weller and Chase he was finally done.

“Now Colorado, I will have Ms. Madrani and Chase provide you a tour of the facility.” Colorado had taken an instant liking to the doctor, he was everything that made Director Church great without all the flaws that made him horrible.

He looked over at the pair of gen:LOCK candidates. Chase was something he was far too used to from Freelancer, a permanently crippled specialist. Yaz on the other hand was something else entirely, a former Union pilot turned deserter. She was pretty cute too and her eyes had been glued to him since he'd retracted his Aegis gauntlets.

“Um Doctor, I was wondering if I could give the tour on my own. That way Chase can help you in prepping for the recruits.” Yaz said, glancing at Colorado for a moment before looking back at Weller.

“I don't see why not, go ahead.” Weller said, turning back to head to his computers and Caliban. Chase looked at Yaz for a moment before vanishing.

Colorado met her by the door and they headed out. He knew from the moment he stepped out that door that this tour was only ending in one place.

************

Colorado's expectations were perfectly met as he stepped into the empty locker room and Yaz pulled him into a deep kiss. His hands ventured down her sides and grasped her ass through her pants.

Her hands made their way to the seam in his undersuit and pulled his erection out. She grasped his full length in her hand as she broke the kiss and made her way down to her knees.

Colorado's hand rested on her head as she began to suck on the tip of his dick. After a few moments she began to bob up and down the length of his member, gradually going further down it with each move.

His head arched back as he let out a pleasured groan in response to her deepthroating him. Yaz took his cock to the base a few times before slowly pulling off him. She dropped her jacket off and stood up before pulling off her shirt.

Colorado undid her bra and dropped it to the ground before kissing her again. Yaz's pants and panties came soon after. The pair spent the next few minutes making out as they explored each other's bodies.

Then he moved his dick upwards and pushed into Yaz's pussy. Colorado enjoyed the moans she unleashed as he pushed into her. She was nice and tight so he decided to bottom out and wait for her to adjust.

He spanked her ass twice and pushed his tongue into her mouth before he began to thrust. The first few times he pulled out slowly before quickly pushing back in, serving to loosen he rup for the coming assault. Then he began to speed up, kneading her ass in time with his thrusts.

Before long Yaz's pussy began to tighten around him as she came close to her first orgasm. Colorado pushed her over the edge by pushing fully inside her and pulling her body towards him. The length of her climax made it clear she hadn't done this in quite a while.

She came down from her post-orgasm high and he pulled out of her slowly. She moved over to face one of the lockers and placed her hands on it before pushing her ass out towards him.

He moved up behind her and slapped her ass once, causing her to moan loudly before he began to push into her again. Colorado bottomed out in her and steadied his hands around her waist before beginning to thrust.

He sped up a lot sooner this time and soon the sound of his hips hitting her ass began to fill the locker room. Yaz's moaning almost drowned out the sound of slapping skin, her entire body shaking in pleasure with each thrust.

Colorado moved a hand up to cup her cheek, pushing his thumb playfully towards her lips. Yaz suckled on the edge of it before letting him push it into her mouth. Soon she was sucking his thumb to the knuckle, her moaning muffled wonderfully by the hunger filled action.

His other hand curled around her waist and found it's way to her clit. He used two fingers to draw a tight circle on it as he continued to thrust into her. Meanwhile, Colorado moved his head down to lay on her shoulder, his mouth nibbling at her neck.

The combined pleasures were too much for Yaz and her second orgasm came suddenly after Colorado gave her a small hickey. This time he continued to fuck her, enjoying the feeling of her tightening push on his cock.

She came down from her high and pulled off of his thumb slowly. Yaz spoke up between moans, “I want you in my mouth.” She finished with a delighted yelp as Colorado gave her a last slap on the ass before pulling out.

Yaz turned around slowly and lowered herself down him seductively. She licked up and down his dick a few times, cleaning her own cum off him lustfully. Then she took him into her mouth and began to bob down half his length with ease, causing him to groan in response.

For the next few minutes she gradually took more of him into her mouth every few bobs. Colorado rested his hand on her head and soon began to feel his climax fast approaching. Yaz deepthroated him and was slowly pulling off him when he came.

She filled her mouth with the very large dose of semen he provided. Then Yaz looked up at him with an open mouth before swallowing it in full.

Colorado helped her to her feet and assisted her in getting dressed. She had just pulled her jacket back on when Chase's hologram appeared. “So this is where you two got off to, huh.”

Colorado smirked as Yaz started to blush. Chase chuckled for a second, “Hey, I'm not judging.” He vanished a moment later.

Yaz looked up at Colorado with a smile. “I really needed that, all this stress as of late has not been good on me.”

Colorado wrapped his arm around her and started towards the door, “Glad to be of assistance, Ms. Madrani.” He teased.

“Don't make me push you against the wall for round two.” She joked back as they made their way back towards the bunks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title probably makes a lot more sense now, at least for the five of you who Google translated it.


	2. Паровой душ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colorado is joined in the shower by one of the recently arrived gen:LOCK recruits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am aware that Val is gender fluid, however I will be using female pronouns for them for the sake of simplicity.

Chapter Two: Паровой душ

 

Colorado walked into the showers with a towel over his shoulder and made his way over to the clothing lockers. He hung his bathrobe on one of the hooks and took his body wash and shampoo out before closing the locker.

The shower head began to pump out surprisingly warm water. He'd heard that Weller had requested full luxury accommodations, but Colorado had doubted the base would be able to spare warm water in wartime.

He'd also been surprised by the gen:LOCK bunk level's shower layout. It was unisex, each shower cubicle having seven foot sides and two thick sheets as an entrance. It seemed that the Vanguard wasn't too worried about interpersonal relations.

He heard the door fall closed and the sound of light footsteps. Colorado decided to speak up as he shampooed his hair, “Who's my shower buddy today?” The past week he'd had Chase pop in just as he was getting out as a joke. He and Yaz had also spent some time “conserving water” as she'd put it.

“I'm showering, but I don't know if I'm ready to buddy up with you just yet.” The Russian accented voice of Valentina came back. Colorado had met the recruits earlier and helped with general training alongside Leon. He'd been taking command of the sixth Holon after the incident with the fake Sinclair. It was an interesting experience and training the others was a nice change of pace from his usual military service.

“Well that wasn't exactly my meaning, Val.” Colorado said as he finished rubbing his body wash in. Not that he wouldn't mind if they did join him. Val was a woman right now after all.

Colorado was then surprised by the feeling of a hand on his back. He turned around to see Val smirking at him, “Well if you insist.” She joked before closing the gap between them. One of her hands rested on his shoulder, the other held itself on his side.

He was at a loss for words for a moment, his eyes glancing down at her full breasts before returning to her eyes. “Well someone's feeling forward today, aren't they.” He joked back, his hands moving to hold her hips.

“These days you take what chances you get. Plus why bother with starting up a shower when there's already one going.” She moved her hand from his side to cup his cheek, one of her legs moving to curl around his.

Colorado moved a hand down to hold her thigh. “I'm happy for the company.” He stared into her eyes for a moment before leaning into a kiss. Val kissed him back, their mouths now hungrily tasting one another.

Val's other hand moved from his shoulder down to begin grasping his growing erection. Colorado responded by moving his vacant hand down to finger her pussy. As they pleasured one another, their tongues began to battle for dominance.

The water rolled over the pair as they continued to indulge in one another, Colorado's tongue now exploring Val's mouth. He was pushing three fingers into her now, causing her to moan into his mouth wantingly. Her hand moved across his cock quickly, the water lubricating her grip perfectly.

After a few more minutes of this Val had had enough and pulled his dick up to begin entering her. Colorado pushed into her, causing her back to push against the divider. His hand that was formerly fingering her moved up to the center of her back and held her up and in response Val lifted her other leg up and placed both her feet on the other divider.

The water flowing over them made his thrusting speed up much faster than it would under normal circumstances. Colorado continued to hold her up by her back, his other hand placed against the wall for leverage.

Val was now fighting to keep her right foot on the wall as she shifted in his grasp. Colorado reacted by making quick, but shallow thrusts, bringing her close to her climax. He made one last deep thrust into her and she came, her pussy clamping around his dick as her cum sprayed out around it.

They held there for a moment as Val came down from her orgasmic high. Once she did Colorado pulled out of her and helped her stand up again. He kissed her again and they embraced as they made out for a few moments.

Colorado grasped her by the thighs and pulled her legs up to curl around him. Val pushed his cock into her and moved her arms up to wrap around his neck. They continued to make out as he began to thrust into her with his hands squeezing her ass.

Colorado broke out of the kiss and moved towards the back wall of the showers. Val's eyes went wide with surprise as her back hit the wall then narrowed as she smirked and licked her lips. He moved his head down to her neck and began to nibble at her skin as he fucked her with full force.

Val's moans were punctuated by Colorado's waist slapping against her own. He bit her collarbone lightly before moving his mouth down to suckle one of her nipples. He switched between sucking lovingly and biting down on it before moving to the other breast to repeat the process.

Her second orgasm didn't take long to occur and he continued to fuck her as she endured the experience. One of his hands moved a little closer to the center of her ass and a finger began to push around her asshole. 

A little further pressure and Colorado's finger pushed into Val's ass. She let out a gasp that lengthened into a moan as he began to thrust in and out. He moved his finger in contrast to his cock, pushing into her ass as he pulled out of her pussy and vice versa.

He felt himself coming close just as Val's breath hitched. She came as he pushed his finger and dick fully inside of her. The convulsing of her pussy around his cock caused Colorado to cum, filling her up with stream after steam as he slowly pulled out of her.

They stood there for a moment, Val's legs now on the ground and Colorado's cum starting to seep out of her. She looked him in the eyes and pushed him down by the head. He responded by moving down to his knees and burying his face in her pussy.

He started by doing his best to get his own cum out of her. Once he was certain her pussy was clean he moved hai attention to her clit, nibbling at it as his fingers teased her entrance. Then he pushed two fingers into her suddenly, eliciting a happy gasp from Val.

He kept up his dual assault of her pussy for a few minutes before he felt her legs clamp in preparation for her third orgasm. Colorado moved his mouth down to clamp around her pussy and in the process set her off. He enjoyed the torrent of girl-cum that greeted him before standing up.

He turned the faucet off before grabbing Val's thighs, picking her up, and kissing her as he walked out of the shower. Neither of them noticed Cammie until they had helped each other into their bathrobes and Colorado had spanked her a couple more times.

“Ah fuck, did I miss all the fun?” Cammie said, her hand reflexively moving down into her panties.

Colorado would have loved to have a little fun with the cute little bunny, but Val had exhausted him. He walked over to the girl, “Sorry kiddo, I'm afraid so.” He said before kissing her on the cheek and flirtatiously pinching her cute bubblebutt.

Cammie looked over her shoulder and winked at him as he left. I'm saving her for later, he thought to himself as he made his way back to his ship for some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, this chapter title didn't translate over as well as the first one. 
> 
> Feedback is encouraged as are any questions for me. I'll reply as soon as possible.


	3. Training Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colorado indulges in some fun after his latest training exercise.

Chapter Three: Training Daze

 

The gen:LOCK One team was gathered in Weller's lab as Colorado sat upright in his pod. He hadn't been told what Weller wanted of him yet, but evidently it was training related. 

The good doctor walked into the room with Caliban close behind. “Ah, good you're all here. So I assume you are all wondering why I only asked Colorado to get ready for gen:LOCK today.” He said as he reached his computer terminal.

“Particularly me.” Colorado said, pointing to himself with both hands. This elicited a cute giggle from Cammie.

“Well as you all know Colorado is the third most trained in Holon use. He had several days of training with Yaz and Chase before the rest of you arrived.” Weller said as he pulled up some necessary readouts. “His military background has also allowed him to adapt to the Holons better in combat circumstances. So today he will be demonstrating what a particularly skilled gen:LOCK user can achieve on his own through a 1 on 3 CTF exercise.”

Weller nodded at him and he laid down into the pod. Next thing he knew he was in his Holon, he stretched his larger body like you would after a long night of sleep. The doc had listened to his request and changed the color scheme to a green and garnet color similar to his armor.

***********

Cammie stood alongside the rest of the team as they watched the screen. Colorado was standing at the ready line parallel to Leon, Jodie, and Miranda's Striders. Leon shot off the starting flare and his Holon wasted no time moving to hide behind one of the pillars.

He moved very quickly, faster than she'd even seen Chase or Yaz go. He zoomed from pillar to pillar, causing the Striders to fire back and forth to no avail. 

Now he was adjacent to the trio, hidden from sight by one last pillar. Suddenly one of the training balls flew in and knocked over Jodie's Strider. A second one hit Leon's and Miranda began to back up towards the flag.

Colorado leapt in and made a show out of tipping her Strider over before grabbing the flag and giving a series of bows. “Fuckin’ hell, he beat the shite out of them.” Cammie responded.

“Cammie!” Weller reacted in his usual prissy annoyance. Cammie smiled to herself, she loved getting under his skin like that.

************

After reuploading Colorado made his way down to the hangar to see how the Strider pilots were doing after their match. He could almost tell how they felt based on their expressions. Jodie was pissed, Leon looked annoyed but impressed, but Miranda was a mystery to him.

Jodie walked right past him, clearly still in a pissed off mood. Leon stopped and clapped him on the back, “I had my doubts about you, but you sure proved yourself today.” Leon then continued after Jodie, probably going to try to cheer up his squadmate.

Colorado walked up to Miranda who had stopped and placed her hands on her hips. The brunette had a neutral face that said she was unimpressed, while her stance indicated some level of irritation with him.

“You aren't used to fighting fair are you?” Miranda asked, her voice giving off an air of grudging respect. 

“Black ops generally favors results over fair methods so yes.” He said with light humor in his voice.

She looked him over for a moment before her next statement. “Come with me, I wanna talk about something with you in private.” She started her way towards one of the Hornbills in the hangar. Colorado took a moment to stare at her ass before following.

They walked into the cockpit where Migas was doing some calibrations under the paneling. “Hey Migas, could you give us some privacy.”

The Hispanic mechanic rolled out from under the paneling and stood up. “Sure thing.”

She waited for him to leave before stepping closer to Colorado, taking him off guard. “Let's talk business.” She said with what he thought was seduction in her voice, but he didn't want to assume anything just yet.

“Was that not what we were doing just a few moments ago?” Colorado got no verbal answer, but was surprised when Miranda reached up to grasp his bicep. “Uh Miranda, aren't you dating Jodie?”

She closed what little gap remained between them. “I am, but he has, how do I put this, performance issues.” Her other hand moved up to gently brush across his cheek, “I haven't had a real man since Chase.”

Colorado was still skeptical but tentatively moved his hands up to hold her sides. “Are you saying what I think you're saying?” He asked, letting some charm in now.

Miranda chose not to verbally answer him and pulled him down into a kiss. Colorado's hands reactively moved down to grasp her ass causing her to moan deeply into his mouth.

She broke the kiss and made quick work of his shirt and khakis, leaving him in just his boxers. Miranda stood there for a moment with her hands on her hips before Colorado moved to undress her, leaving her in a simple pair of red underwear.

She pulled him back into the kiss, one hand squirming into his boxers. She wrapped her hand around his erection and moved it up and down to get a good feel of his size. “Looks like I made the right choice.”

Colorado turned the tables on her by spanking her just as he pushed a finger into her pussy. She let out a long moan in response while her hands removed his boxers. Her underwear landed on top of his soon after.

They played with one another's lower areas for another minute or so before Colorado moved down to his knees. He placed his head between Miranda's ample thighs and began to lick and nibble her clit. Meanwhile one of his hands moved two fingers in and out of her. 

He pulled his fingers out slowly and sucked her juices off before beginning to eat her out. One hand played with her clit while the other spanked her before spreading her ass. Colorado enjoyed the taste of her pussy as he began to push his finger into Miranda's ass.

He spent several minutes eating her out and fingering her ass. By the time he pulled away and stood up her legs were shaking from the pleasure and the last echo of her moaning came to an end.

Miranda walked over to the pilot's seat and bent over it, pushing her ass out at Colorado. He moved up behind her and teased her pussy with his dick. Then to her pleasant surprise he pushed into her ass.

It took some work, but eventually he bottomed in her. Colorado played with her large ass as he waited for her to loosen around him. The squeezing and spanking ensured that Miranda's pain was covered by pleasure and moaning.

He waited about a minute before beginning to thrust. Her ass hugged him tight, the pleasure of minimal motion was amazing. Colorado made three slow thrusts that loosened Miranda enough for him to speed up. Five more and her ass felt like an ordinary pussy. 

Before long his movements had grown especially quick and the sound of clapping flesh filled the cockpit. Colorado reached out and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back as he fucked her ass. She moaned in the way a woman did when her appetite had gone unappeased for too long.

“Goddamn, you are so much better than Jodie!” She gasped out after her first orgasm as Colorado slowly pulled out of her ass. I'd wager you might even be better than Chase. He was the last guy to fuck my ass.”

Colorado gave both sides of her ass a nice slap and watched her skin ripple into place. “So, how do you want to take me next?” He said, taking a nice handful of her ass and producing a light moan from her.

Miranda stood up for the first time since she bent over and stretched as she thought, giving Colorado an amazing view of her body. “I wanna bounce on you in your arms.” 

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself into position with his help. Colorado's cock pushed into Miranda's untouched pussy without too much trouble and she slowly slid down his length happily. They began to kiss as Colorado helped her begin to bounce.

Pretty soon his hands were simply groping her ass as she used his shoulders and her legs to bounce up and down. She was moving fast, no different than if he had been laying down with her on top.

The mix of his dick in her pussy and his hands on her ass pushed her to her second orgasm. She bottomed out on him as her pussy contorted around him.

The earlier escapade in her ass and now her pussy had quickly drained Colorado. Miranda came down from her high and he pulled off her to her disappointment. “Damn, you've got me on the edge already.”

Miranda got to her knees the moment she heard this. She didn't waste time with words and began to take his cock into her mouth. Miranda deepthroated him with relative ease and it didn't take long for Colorado to cum fully in her mouth.

Colorado playfully hopped her on the cheeks with his cock as she played with his cum on her fingers. They were held in each other's gazes and didn't notice the sound of someone entering the Hornbill. “-o Miranda, am I good to get back to wo-”

Migas paused at the sight of the naked pait before looking away. “I saw nothing, nada, zilch.” The technician bit out quickly before walking out of the cockpit.

Colorado helped Miranda back into her clothes before putting on his own. They left the cockpit and apologized to Migas before heading on their separate ways.


	4. A ’miannachadh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mission to Chicago, Colorado is greeted with a surprise upon arriving at the Anvil.

Chapter Four: A ’miannachadh

Colorado was perched atop Sears Tower, overlooking the city of Chicago under Union control. He understood now why Capone loved his city so much, if the view in the 30s was anything like this it would be enough for him.

The Denver was in low orbit, cloaking fields set to high. He had decided to embark on a small mission to steal some Union tech they were hiding in the mid floors of a neighboring skyscraper.

His Holon was amazing, no doubt there, but Colorado never could pass up the rush of field work. His adaptive camo ensured the large number of Union forces patrolling the area had no idea he was present.

His DMR sight was focused on the small checkpoint set up outside what he presumed was the lab. Colorado's thoughts went back to his teammate Wyoming as he fired a zipline across to the top of the window.

He rode it down with silent ease and stopped right in front of the glass. The Union soldiers within were oblivious to him cutting through the glass with a small suction cup and blade. He reached inside and activated a retractor which finally got the morons to look back.

Two silenced pistol shots to the one on the left, one to the stomach and another to the head. The other rushed him and got shot twice in the chest for his troubles before being finished off with a third to the skull. 

He moved quietly into the next room which had office cubicles providing him cover. Colorado gifted the next five soldiers he came across two bullets into each one's face. Once he was sure they were the only ones in the room he moved into the small lab space.

Freelancer operations kicked back into his mind as he killed the two scientists inside. He wasn't feeling like dealing with two civies even if it went against Vanguard policies.

The eggheads had been working on a new strand of nanotech and Colorado figured the Vanguard could use that. He picked it up and casually twisted his pistol back to kill the guard who walked in behind him.

He faced minimal opposition on his way out, the few guards that did find him being dispatched with small weapon bursts. He leapt out of the window and landed on the back of one of his cloaked drop ships.

Colorado returned to the Denver without incident and made his way back to the cockpit before priming a course for the Anvil.

************

The ship set down on the landing pad in the middle of the night. Cammie was surprised by how long Colorado had been out as she stood close by in her pj shirt and athletic shorts. 

Ever since he'd been introduced to gen:LOCK One after their arrival she'd been in awe of him. He had seen right through the fake Sinclair and taken him out. Colorado just oozed awkward charm whenever she talked to him. To top it all off, he was a brilliant fighter and a top notch movie fan.

Which was why she'd been so annoyed that he'd fucked almost everyone but her. He found her cute, the flirting in the showers last week proved that, but he hadn't made any advances on her.

Cammie had made the decision to start things herself. His ramp lowered in front of her as it always did when he arrived but the armored man didn't step out so she decided to walk aboard.

The halls were pretty large in comparison to normal military standard. It was sparsely decorated with movie posters and had offshoots to his bathroom, armory, and bedroom. Cammie kept walking and found herself in the galley where he had a small kitchen in one corner and a living room type section taking up the rest of the space.

She walked past that and nearly bumped into Colorado as he stepped out of the cockpit. “Woah, Cammie what are you doing here?” He was surprised, but his voice didn't sound particularly angry.

“I wanted to see you.” Cammie said, doing her best to keep from sounding too excited. “I didn't quite expect to wait till fuckin’ midnight though.” She joked.

Colorado laughed for a second at her comment, “Sorry for the inconvenience. Can we sit down at my couch before we continue.” She nodded and followed him back into the galley.

They sat down next to one another on his largest couch and Colorado retracted his armor into those impossibly wonderful gauntlets of his. He placed them on the coffee table and put his glasses on before looking back at her, “So, why'd you wanna see me?”

Cammie felt her cheeks start blushing, “Well, since I met you I've felt something when I'm around you. I don't know how to describe it though.” She wanted to take things slow with him, getting to know Colorado was enough for her; sex would just be icing on the cake.

Colorado's face lit up with shocked realization, he looked at her before glancing off with a dropped jaw. He looked back at Cammie and smiled, “Cammie, I'm flattered.”

“But you think I'm too young.” Cammie said, crestfallen.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, “I never said that, you're the right age as far as Scotland goes.” Colorado said, his voice equal bits reassuring and joking.

Cammie's face lit up as she realized he wasn't letting her down easy. “I just wasn't sure, you've been flirty, but I feel like you've been ignoring me.” She looked away from him in fear of some further rejection.

Colorado gently squeezed her shoulder, “I didn't mean for you to feel that way, Cammie. I just felt like you might not be interested in me because of the age gap.” She turned back to smile at him.

“I don't see that as much of an issue, at least not with you.” They made eye contact and held it for several moments. Then Cammie acted on an impulse and moved forward to kiss him.

Colorado kissed her back and the feeling between the two was electric. They held the kiss for what felt like an eternity before Colorado broke away from it. “That was amazing, Cammie.”

“You're bloody well right it was.” Cammie teased before moving her hand across his chest, his undersuit perfectly framing his muscled physique. “Could I see some more of this?”

“If you'll follow me to my bedroom you can.” Colorado said, standing up shortly before Cammie. She followed him back towards his bedroom and sat down on his bed as he began to take off his undersuit.

A few moments later he stood before her in nothing but his boxers, his chest on full display. The toned muscles were intertwined with battle scars, his long combat history showing everywhere. Her eyes moved down to the large bulge on his boxers which delighted her even more. “I suppose I should even the playing field.”

Cammie stood up and pulled her shirt off, followed shortly by her shorts. She stood before him in her small green bra and little green thong. He looked on in wonder as she gave him a slow little spin that showed off her bubblebutt.

“I'll be damned if you aren't drop dead gorgeous.” Colorado said as he moved his jaw up from its dropped position.

“You aren't bad yourself, handsome.” Cammie said, moving closer to him and holding a hand against his chest.

“I suppose it's time I make good on my promise from the showers.” Colorado said, gently raising her chin up to look at him.

Cammie pushed into another kiss, her hand moving down into his underwear as she pushed him back onto the bed. He got over his surprise very quickly and kissed her back, his hands moving to unclasp her bra and drop it to the ground.

Cammie pulled away from the kiss and she moved down onto the ground in front if the bed. Her hands made short work of his boxers and she looked on in astonishment at the large dick in front of her. She moved her hand across it a few times before moving her mouth to begin suckling on the tip.

Colorado groaned as she continued and rested a hand on her head. Cammie began to take more of him into her mouth, happily sucking down halfway before pulling back off. Her speed picked up soon after and he was plunged into ecstasy.

Cammie deepthroated him once before slowly pulling off his dick and producing a pop as it came out of her mouth. Cammie stood up and pulled her thong off slowly and seductively before sitting beside him on the bed. “Before we start I'll just ask that you choke me.”

Colorado's eyes widened in shock. “Are you sure?”

Cammie giggled, “Yes I'm sure, I can take it.” she moved further up the bed and laid on her back with her legs spread. Colorado got the message and moved between her legs, resting his dick atop her clit.

He moved his hand tentatively to her throat as he slowly pushed into her, the feeling of his dick inside of her being amplified by how tight she was. Colorado began to lightly squeeze her throat as his thrusting started.

Every movement inside her filled Cammie with pure pleasure, his cock stretched her perfectly and his hand tightening around her throat made it feel even better. Colorado sped up, his waist slapping against her’s with more and more force.

His vacant hand moved to push one of her legs back further by the knee. His choking felt perfect as his cock moved in and out of her at the perfect tempo. Cammie's first orgasm soon rocked her body and her pussy squeezed his cock to match his hand around her throat.

************

Colorado let Cammie finish her high before slowly pulling out of her and letting go of her throat. He sat back on the bed and panted along with her as she lay on the bed in ecstacy. Somehow she got the air together to speak to him, “You wanna fuck me doggy style next?”

Colorado nodded his head and watched as the young woman moved onto her hands and knees. He moved up behind her and placed hai dick atop her ass before spanking her perfect bubblebutt. The last of the ripples finished off just as he pushed inside of her again.

Cammie was able to audibly moan this time as he fucked her. Colorado's waist caused her teenage ass to ripple everytime he thrust forward. He spanked her every few thrusts, causing her to let out long gasping moans.

She felt amazing around him, not only because she was the tightest he'd had but also because of her bubblebutt. Cammie soon began to push herself back in tandem with his thrusting, her glorious ass smacking against him wonderfully. “Fuckin’ hell, this is amazing!”

Colorado didn't take much longer to make her cum again, his dick being squeezed perfectly by her contracting pussy once more. He held himself inside her by pulling her hips towards him. Cammie's moans were bordering on screams and sounded like a symphony to him.

She came down from her high and Colorado let her fall forward onto the bed. To his pleasant surprise, Cammie rolled over and sat up before straddling him. “I think mah pussy has gotten enough now, you wanna fuck mah ass?”

Colorado's eyes went wide for a moment before he spanked her ass. This was all the answer she needed before Cammie began to push his dick into her ass. It pushed in slowly but surely, lubricated by her cum from earlier.

She bottomed out on top of him with a yelp and Colorado moved a hand up to cup her cheek and help her through it. He pulled Cammie into a kiss, letting her unleash pained moans into his mouth. His other hand cupped her ass and helped her begin to rise up and then drop back down.

He continued to console her as she slowly made work on speeding up. Colorado moved the hand from her face back to her as to provide Cammie more help. The moans she let into his mouth began to grow more pleasured and soon any pain behind them was gone.

Cammie surprised him when she broke the kiss and pushed him backwards. As he lay there she moved her legs to straddle his stomach and pulled herself up his cock. Then she sat back onto his cock and steadied herself by placing her arms on his chest. She repeated the process slowly a few more times before getting the rhythm and bouncing faster.

Colorado couldn't help but groan as Cammie rode him. This was the best sex he'd had had arriving at the Anvil and he had a feeling he and Cammie would be getting up to it a lot more after this. For now he was going to ride out this personal heaven for as long as she could milk him.

*************

It turned out Cammie could milk him for eight minutes before she felt him twitch inside her ass. She pulled off him, carefully to avoid making him cum, and then moved back so his wonderful cock was in range of her mouth.

She took it halfway to the hilt and revelled in the older man's groans as she finished him off. When he came it felt like it was endless, stream after stream of hot, delicious cum filled Cammie’s mouth. She waited for him to finish before pulling off of his cock and showing off her hearty meal before swallowing.

She laid down next to him, staring lovingly into his eyes as he stared back in the same manner. “That was the best thing I've ever felt. I think I'm sleeping with you tonight, and tomorrow, and overmorrow, and-well you catch mah drift.” 

Colorado chuckled in response as he pulled his boxers back on before laying down in bed. Cammie pulled on her shirt and shorts, forgoing her underwear for the night, and then curled up next to him. Her body curled up perfectly against his chest and legs.

The next morning she woke up with a gift dripping between her thighs as she made her way to the shower. She grabbed one of his t-shirts to wear back to the bunks before leaving his drop ship for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like Cammie's chapter? If you loved it half as much reading it as I did writing it then I did my job right.
> 
> Don't worry, this isn't the end of the series, a friend of mine has graciously provided two OCs for future escapades. After that threesomes and new scenarios.


	5. Fun sur la terrasse d'observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colorado provides some support to one of the newer members of gen:LOCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the debut of OCs created by a friend of mine. They will appear sporadically in the fic from now on as best I can manage.
> 
> I'll leave a link to his fic using them in the end note, it's a fully plot focused fanfic rather than smut like this one.

Colorado had been at the Anvil for three weeks now and his work with gen:LOCK One had been very successful. Now Weller's second batch of candidates had arrived and they were looking quite promising.

Oliver Hughes was a young man from Bristol, an excitable kid with a knack for engineering. Naturally he'd taken a quick liking to Cammie as soon as they met.

Eero Laine was a Finnish veteran of the Vanguard's conflict with the Union. He was a tough one, but with a surprisingly cheery attitude.

Hyun-Woo Park was a stoic Korean soldier. His talents with a blade and grace under pressure had made him the evident choice for leader of gen:LOCK Two.

However Colorado's attention had been most grabbed by the two female recruits.

Charlotte Graham was an Australian medical officer with a great deal of interest in new technology. She and Weller had immediately gotten along as she learned about gen:LOCK tech.

And Eva Guillard, the French “phantom thief” as she described herself. She acted almost like a Freelancer, performing high visibility thefts and assassinations. She'd caught his attention the most, she was beyond beautiful and had a very well developed body.

However his mind wasn't exactly on her tonight. Late night flashbacks of Project Freelancer had woken him and right now what he needed was some fresh air and time to think. He stepped out onto the observation deck and moved to the edge that overlooked the canyon entrance.

Colorado leaned out over the railing and looked at the beautiful Coloradan countryside. This was Earth at its prime, before the UNSC had turned it into a wasteland. His mind finally drifted away from Connie and Butch and Reggie, their bodies no longer haunting his thoughts.

He stood there for several minutes before realizing he wasn't alone. Eva was standing there in her sleeping clothes, a simple t-shirt and booty shorts. Colorado didn't want to frighten her, but also wished to speak to her so he slowly moved towards her and waited for her to notice.

He had only taken a few steps towards her when Eva threw a thin card at him. Even with his reflex augmentations he had trouble catching it. The card was razor edged and very light. “You know most people wave to say hello. Your way is more stylish, but not really the most inviting.”

She turned to face him and rolled her eyes. “Oh it's you. What are you here for?” That French accent of her's sent a shiver down his spine.

“I assume for similar reasons to you.” He threw the card back to her and she casually caught it between her fingers. “Couldn't sleep, felt like getting some fresh air.”

“Well aren't you perceptive.” She and Agent New Mexico would've talked each other to a standstill in a sarcasm contest.

“Not quite perceptive enough it would seem. I don't know why you're up here.” He leaned against the railing as he waited for her response.

“Must you know.” She leaned back onto the railing, arching her back slightly and showing off her beautiful legs. 

“Not necessarily, but experience has taught me that talking can always help ease those kinds of thoughts.” Colorado said, the image of Connie's lifeless face flashing through his head.

Eva seemed to lighten up a little in her stance as she laid back against the railing a little more. “I suppose you're right.” She stood there in thought for a moment before speaking again, “I've been being kept up lately by the question if whether I should have been so transparent about my past.”

“So you're saying you're afraid the Union will somehow learn of this.” Colorado should've expected this of someone from similar background to himself. Identity was everything to people like them.

“Yes, and then my family, my friends, all of you. You'll all be at risk.” 

Colorado had to think those words over for a moment before responding. “I'm sorry, I'm not exactly used to people looking out for their friends so much. My past hasn't made that easy.” He blushed a little, he hadn't felt this awkward since he'd first asked Connie out on a date. It was hard to believe that was nearly two decades ago.

“It's okay, I'm still new to such caring people as well.” She took a few steps towards him. “Perhaps we have more in common than I thought.” 

“Well we've both done similar things. Focused on stealth, stolen important tech and information, assassinated high ranking officials.” Colorado fought with himself not to say what next came to mind, “Only you had full justification. I was unflinching in my actions because I was surrounded by killers.”

Eva gave a concerned frown at him, “Well you're with friends now.” She took a few more steps towards, “We both feel better now, don't we?”

“That is true, but can we keep talking or at the very least enjoy this view together.” Colorado said, kicking in his smooth voice.

“Ooh la la.” Eva laughed, her voice sounding quite seductive.

“What's so funny?” That's it, pull the awkward card, chicks love that.

Eva took a few more steps towards him, her eyes indicating serious interest as they locked with his. “Oh you know.”

Colorado closed the remaining gap between them. He moved his hand up to tenderly grab her shoulder, “Eva, I want you to know what I'm about to say is not to be taken lightly.”

Eva looked into his eyes longingly and spoke in a soft voice, “I understand.”

He took in a deep breath before continuing, “You make me feel a way I haven't felt for nearly twenty years.” 

“You aren't half bad yourself.” She propped her leg up on the railing and Colorado instinctively held it up by the thigh. Her warm skin and toned leg felt great to his touch. “Merci.”

He moved close to her, mere inches between their bodies now. They locked eyes and Colorado waited for her to make the first move.

Eva smiled before leaning in to kiss him. They locked lips and it felt like sparks flew between them. Eva opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance and moved her hands up to hold both sides of his face. Colorado moved his hand up to the side of her stomach as he explored her mouth with his tongue.

After a seeming eternity, Eva broke the kiss to breathe. “You're an excellent kisser, monsieur.” 

“And you are a stupendous kisser, madame.” Colorado said before leaning in to kiss her once more. He moved his free hand to grasp her ass through Eva's minuscule shorts. He squeezed it a little before giving it a gentle slap that caused it to jiggle in his grasp.

Eva began to tug playfully at her shirt as Colorado broke from the kiss for a breath. “You wanna take this a little further, mademoiselle?”

“Ooh la la, yes I do.” Colorado moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt. He pulled at it teasingly before Eva planted a small kiss on his nose and moved her arms up to let him pull off her shirt. She was braless underneath much to his surprise.

Colorado looked at her breasts for a moment before glancing back up to her eyes. “You wanna take mine off for me?” He asked teasingly.

“Not yet.” Eva lifted her breasts up, “They've been waiting for you.”

Colorado lowered her leg back down and moved his attention to her tits. He moved his mouth down to one breast while he squeezed the other. Eva made her satisfaction known as she lightly moaned while sucking on her fingertips.

Colorado snaked his other hand down her back and into her shorts to grasp her ass. Eva responded by dropping her shorts and revealing a pair of glistening silver panties. He continued to grasp her body and suckle on her tit for a few more moments.

Colorado broke from her nipple to speak, “I think it's only fair that you help me better match your current state.” His hands continued to squeeze her body lovingly.

“Such a gentleman.” He moved his hands away from her and Eva pulled his shirt off seductively. She looked on in amazement at his body, much to Colorado's enjoyment.

“Like what you see?”

“Oui.” She responded.

“I think you're missing the most impressive part.” He said, gesturing down to his pants. Eva responded by lowering to her knees and pulling his pants down. He looked down at her and brushed a hand tenderly through her hair.

Then she pulled down his boxers to reveal his rock hard member. She looked a little intimidated as she spoke up, “Mon dieu…” 

“I'm not that big, am I?” Colorado joked to lighten her mood.

Eva giggled and began to tease his tip with her tongue while she stroked him. Colorado brushed his hand through her hair as she teased him.

Eva reached down to pull off her panties before beginning to blow Colorado. She fingered herself as she moved up and down his cock. She continued this for several minutes before pulling off.

Eva first moved her wet fingers up so he could suck them clean before she stood up. They locked eyes for a moment, “So mademoiselle, how do you wish to take it?”

Eva moved over to the railing and bent over it. She turned over her shoulder and blew him a kiss that Colorado made a show out of catching.

Colorado gently grasped her ass as he slowly pushed into Eva's very tight pussy. She bit down on her lip to quiet her moans as he freed her of so much pent up tension. He bottomed out and began to slowly slide back out.

“Monsieur…my God…” she groaned.

“You're...so tight.” He groaned in response as he pushed back into her. 

“Play with my ass, s'il vous plait.” One hand tapped her on the ass before beginning to grope her. The other made itself busy by spanking her in time with his thrusts.

Colorado sped up even further so that now his spanking was in time with his waist slapping her ample ass. It didn't take much of this to drive Eva over the edge and she came.

Colorado pushed into her fully as she came down from her high. He moved two fingers down to lap up some of her cum before bringing it up to his mouth for a taste.

“How do I taste?” Eva asked through a cracking voice. Clearly she was still recovering from her orgasm.

Colorado pulled out of her and moved his fingers back into her. He moved them up to her mouth, “See for yourself.” 

She suckled on his fingers hungrily. Colorado meanwhile moved his other hand down and pushed back into her pussy. Fingerfucking her as quickly as he could manage.

He leaned in to whisper into her ear, “I think you taste amazing. Like an expensive cream soda.” Colorado then nibbled on her ear lobe playfully.

“Merci-!” Eva was cut off by a second orgasm which took Colorado by surprise.

“You haven't gotten off in a while, have you?” He said before spanking her again.

“You have no idea.” She said with a long moan before turning around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another deep kiss.

He pushed back into her and held her by the ass as he sped up his thrusts. Colorado broke the kiss and moved down to her neck where he began to nibble at her flesh. Then he bit down harder on her neck, producing what would likely become a hickey.

Eva let out a short Yelp in response causing Colorado to pull away. “You doing alright hun?” He asked with equal bits concern and teasing.

“Pardon, I'm just sensitive is all.” 

Colorado moved closer to her neck, “Nothing wrong with that, I like sensitive girls.” He said before nibbling on her neck again. His thrusting continued, now causing a slight slapping sound as he pushed against her body.

Colorado began to nibble hickies up the side of her neck, causing Eva to wrap an arm around his head. Then he moved his mouth up to nibble on her earlobe as his hands moved from her waist back to her ass.

He began to spank her, gradually increasing the force behind his hand and letting her ass jiggle to a standstill before spanking her again. The pleasure caused Eva to cum again and once she came down from her high she spoke up. “Are…you?” She managed to drowsily say.

Colorado pulled out of her and held Eva in his arms so she could catch her breath. “You wanna finish me off, mademoiselle?” 

She moved down to her knees in front of him, “I am feeling rather thirsty.” She said before wrapping her breasts around his cock.

Eva moved back and forth causing his dick to peak in and out of her tits. She spat a little to speed herself up and continued for a while. Colorado didn't budge however. “You are a tough one.” She teased.

Colorado brushed a hand through her hair, “Why don't you see if your mouth can finish me?” He teased back at her.

Eva obliged, moving down further and taking his cock into her mouth. She was masterful enough that it only took a few minutes for him to cum. She let every drop in before swallowing and then stood up to make eye contact again.

“So how do I taste?” Colorado teased.

“Délicieux." Eva smiled, wiping some sweat off her face.

He brushed a strand of her hair back into place, “So what do you say we head back to my ship to get some sleep?” 

Eva hugged him, “I'd love that.” Colorado then picked her up bridal style where she fell asleep on their way back to the Denver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13251739/1/gen-LOCK-2


	6. Cracking Onto the Doc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colorado gets a special check up with the Aussie doctor who just arrived as a new recruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the other female OC of that friend I mentioned last chapter.

Chapter Six: Cracking Onto the Doc

Charlotte was exhausted. Her whole night had been spent performing medical examinations on Vanguard members and her whole day had been filled with gen:LOCK training. Just one more patient and she'd finally get to head to bed.

Colorado walked in and sat down on the exam bed. He moved a hand up in front of his face, “Eh, what's up doc?” He said, making a clicking noise to mimic chewing a carrot.

“Oh cut the crap Colorado.” She said in her aussie accent, a not so rare icy tone to her voice. “I'm tired enough as it is.”

“Just trying to keep the mood light doc.” He said with a little frown.

“You try being in my position.” Charlotte complained, getting up from her chair.

“So what do you need me to do to make this quick and simple?” He asked in an attempt at empathy. It was a good one sure, but he was still flirting with her and she wasn't in the mood.

“Take off your clothes, I never got a proper physical from you.” There was no underlying tone or reason, she needed him in his underclothes to get this over with. Something told her this would only make it more difficult for her.

“You could've at least bought me a drink first.” He said as he pulled off his shirt and made.

Charlotte put her hands to her forehead and pinched it as she groaned. ‘Just this one and I can finally get some sleep.’

He sat back down on the exam table in nothing but his boxers. She noticed the bulge, the large thing that she'd seen too many of today to count. Her male patients, and even some of the female ones, always showed their “interest” and Charlotte would be lying if it wasn't a great confidence booster.

She took several minutes to perform the normal Polity physical exam and was finishing up when he spoke again. “So doc, I've been having trouble sleeping recently. That mean anything to you?”

“Can't say much without further details.” She replied as she typed up the data.

He was silent for a few more moments before taking her by surprise with his next question. “How's your sleeping been?”

Charlotte had expected another attempt at witty commentary or maybe him opening up on her about his sleep issues, but he actually wanted to know how she was. “I've been sleeping alright. It's just, on top of Dr. Weller's lectures...as well as my normal medical duties here, I haven't had the chance to get as much sleep as I'd prefer.”

“A busy woman like you must be pretty tense. I could help you with that a little bit, I've got experience with some relaxation exercises.” There it was, the sort of setup she'd been expecting ever since she'd heard about his extensive sexual libido.

She turned around to look at him “What are you trying to say…” She asked cautiously.

“Have you ever experienced a really good massage? I'm somewhat talented at them from what I've been told.”

“You're not pulling anything are you?” Charlotte moved over near where her combat knife was stored, “Cause guys down under that say things like that always try to reach down my waist.”

“No, I'm not pulling anything.” He tensed up a little, “I just find enjoyment in helping my teammates. You know that feeling right, you're a medic after all.”

“You'd better not be or you're gonna need more than a medic.”

He raised his hands up, “Hey, if I was one of those scummy guys I wouldn't have bothered asking.”

Charlotte still wasn't completely convinced given Colorado's reputation, but he clearly meant well. “All right.” She conceded, taking off her nurse's coat. “So how does this go?”

“Well, you'll lay down on the exam bed and I'll work on relaxing your muscles.” He moved off the bed to let her onto it.

“Ok.” She moved her hands to take off her shirt. “Turn around.”

He turned and she took off her shirt and folded it up and placed it on her desk. She left on her bra and laid down on her stomach. “I'm ready.”

Colorado moved over to her and began to feel along her back. He stopped where he found tensed muscles and applied relaxing pressure on them. His hands were somehow firm but gentle on her back.

Charlotte let out a blissful moan as he relaxed a particularly tense muscle just below her bra. Then he stopped for a moment, “I'm gonna have to undo your bra to get at the curve of your back better.”

Her reaction was without thought as her hands moved back to unclasp her bra and let it hang underneath her body. His hands felt perfect as they massaged her previously covered back for a little while. Then he spoke up, “Anywhere I've missed?”

“Ah…” Charlotte moaned again, “Could you do my shoulders? Oh God...you have magic hands…”

“Your wish is my command, doc.” His hands moved across her back and wrapped around her shoulders before kneading her tired muscles.

After a few minutes Charlotte let out more blissful moans and her legs began to shudder a little. This got Colorado's attention and he addressed it, “You really needed this I see. You want me to do anything with your legs next?”

“I'd like that.” She replied between moans.

He moved back a little and spoke, “I will need you to take your pants off if you wouldn't mind.”

“If you'd turn around again.” Charlotte said and he turned around. She reclasped her bra before taking off her combat pants and folding them next to her shirt. She laid down on her back on the exam bed and glanced down at her pink panties before lying fully back.

Colorado moved over to the bottom edge of the bed and began to massage her tight calves. “I guess you wanted to see my ugly mug for the duration.” He said with a joking voice.

“Oh don't be like that.” Charlotte jokingly chided back, she understood now how he had so many of the women at the Anvil wrapped around his finger. “You're a handsome bloke.”

“In comparison to you, I'm nothing special.” He replied as his hands moved up to just below her knees as he smiled up at her.

“Just get to work.” She jokingly chided.

“Whatever you say, doc.” He replied as his hands began to massage the bottom of her thighs, that location was particularly tense. “You ok if I go further up?”

“Just don't get any funny ideas.”

“Won't do anything without your permission, doc.” Colorado teased as his hands moved to the bulk of he plump thighs.

Charlotte let him ease her up and subconsciously her hands began to move up. She fondled her own breasts, moving them around inside her bra as his hands moved across her thighs.

“Uh, Charlotte, you want me to give you some alone time?” He asked as his cheeks began to redden.

Charlotte was still wrapped up in herself for another moment before the realization hit her and she moved to cover herself. “I'm so sorry!”

“Don't stop on my account, you could probably use that, but if you don't want me in here I'll leave.” Colorado said as he began to move towards the door.

Charlotte bit her lip in thought before squeaking something out. “No...stay.”

He turned back around and smiled warmly at her. “Anywhere else you want me to massage?”

Charlotte propped herself up with one arm and looked over at him. “Where would you like to do it?”

“Well if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to massage your butt.”

Charlotte nodded and stood up before moving over to the wall. Then she did something fully on instinct, she pulled her panties down and then looked back at him.

“Well this is a side of you I didn't expect, doc.” Colorado said as he walked over to her. His hands sent a shiver down her spine as they wrapped around her supple ass and squeezed.

“Well it's like you said.” She moaned quietly from his touch as she spoke. “It's been a while since I've been able to unwind like this...You were the missing link.”

He lightly patted both sides of her ass before squeezing again, now harder than at first. This elicited a sharp moan from her as her ass was clenched.

Then one hand moved away, but before Charlotte could protest it moved up to her cheek and moved her face to the side. Those wonderful brown eyes of his locked with her own before he leaned in and kissed her. This shocked her initially, but after a moment she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

He spanked her lightly before deepening the kiss. Then Charlotte had another impulse and broke the kiss just long enough to turn around. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back into the kiss. His tongue broke past her defenses and began to explore her mouth.

She moved one of Colorado's hands to her bra and he undid it letting it drop to the floor. Then he led her back towards the exam bed as his hands squeezed her ass and breasts. She broke for breath before speaking, “I forgot what this felt like...I don't remember it being this amazing.”

He sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap before resuming the kiss. His hands ravaged her and her wet vagina began to drip through her panties onto his boxers. She felt his bulge rub against her for a moment and moaned into his mouth.

Then he surprised her by gently grasping one of her hands and moving it down to his crotch. She felt his bulge up for a few moments before slowly moving off his lap and down to her knees. Charlotte pulled his boxers down, revealing his rock hard dick to her. “My...that is big.”

“I bet it'll feel even bigger in that pretty mouth of yours, doc.” Colorado teased.

She bit her lip as she stroked the monster before her a few times, reveling in the size and the thoughts of what it would do to her. Then she licked her lips, preparing herself for what she had in mind next. She wrapped her lips around his tip before taking most of him inside her mouth.

Charlotte held him in her mouth without moving as she stared up at his eyes. “Goddamn, you took it like a champ.” One of his hands moved to gently lay on the back of her head. She moved a hand to the small part of his base not covered by her mouth before beginning to move slowly off his perfect cock.

She bobbed up and down on him with relative ease and was happy to hear him groan each time she took him all the way. She moved both her hands to begin fondling herself as she continued. After a few minutes she pulled off, “Say...Jacob...can I use my breasts?”

He nodded at her, his mind clearly foggy from the pleasure. Then Charlotte moved back a little and raised her tits up to wrap them around his length. His head stayed in her mouth while she moved her breasts up and down along him.

After another couple of minutes Colorado spoke up again, “Hey, can I fuck you now?” His voice was equal bits turned on and teasing, “Because I really wanna, doc.”

“Fuck yeah you can. How would you like it?” She said as she licked her lips.

“Lay down on the exam bed and I'll get to the procedure momentarily.” He teased.

He stood up and she laid down on the bed on her back. He used her legs to pull her a little closer to the edge and rested his cock on her clit. “You ready?”

Charlotte locked eyes with him, “Just be gentle, this is my first time.”

“I will.” Colorado responded tenderly. He pushed into her slowly, his amazing dick moving inch by inch inside her tight pussy. She bit her lip as he bottomed out inside her, she wanted to scream but when she let it out it was a yelping moan. The small amount of blood that leaked out of her didn't stop it from feeling amazing as her hymen was popped.

His hands wrapped around hers reassuringly as he began to pull out. As most of his cock was fully out she stopped him from moving back further. “Don't…” she moaned, “If you take it out, it'll hurt more…”

He slowly pushed back inside of her as he leaned down to kiss her. She felt herself contract around him a little more as he bottomed out. The kiss took most of the pain away luckily, but it was still there.

He broke the kiss after a few moments and wiped some of her tears away. “Need more time to adjust?”

“Just go slowly, if you can…” She was panting now. “I'm sorry about this.”

“Charlotte, this is the most amazing thing I've felt in a long time, don't feel bad. Besides, this is a pretty great first time, you've gotta admit.” He pulled back and pushed back into her slowly.

“Yes.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, “It is a great feeling.”

He took a few more slow thrusts before starting to speed up. His hands were gently placed on her waist, allowing him to steady her while also providing leverage.

She began to moan in time with each thrust and moved a hand to cover her mouth. It had barely moved into place when he gently moved her hand away. “It's ok, I wanna hear your beautiful voice.”

She managed a smile before her moaning resumed. Charlotte was lightly audible over each clap his skin made in contact with hers. “You have a lovely singing voice.”

She wrapped her legs around his back. “Why...thank you.” His hands moved down to her ass and squeezed it. She yelped in response before pulling him into another kiss that he returned with pure passion.

The kiss set off her first orgasm; her pussy squeezed around his cock and her whole body shuddered.

He bottomed out inside her and he held Charlotte close until she stopped shuddering. He broke the kiss and moved his face next to her ear where he whispered, “You wanna hear a secret?”

“Hm?” She managed as she continued to come down from her post-orgasm high.

He nibbled her earlobe before answering, “You're better than Eva.”

She was just a little surprised by this news. “Is that why she's been sleeping soundly lately?”

“Yeah, I'm becoming something of a sexual therapist.” he chuckled.

“Well, we'll see about that.” Charlotte said cheekily as she wiped some of her sweat away.

“You wanna keep going in this position or change things up, doc?” 

“Have any ideas?”

“Well I am imagining that gorgeous ass of yours bouncing up and down on me.” He slowly pulled out of her tight pussy.

She gave him a sultry smile, “You want the bed?”

“Yes ma'am.” She moved off the bed and let him lay down before straddling him with her ass facing him. His cock slid into her and she dropped down his whole length, this time only wincing and shivering a little.

Charlotte placed her hands solidly on the table and began to move up and down on him. His hands moved up and began to bop her ass. “Playing bongos, are we?” She giggled.

“The best pair of them I've seen in a while.” Colorado said, squeezing her ass again before resuming his bopping.

She decided to have some fun with that, bouncing to the rhythm he was making on her ass. This prompted him to experiment, his bops changing pace and her bouncing matching them. After a few minutes of it she came again and he caught her and helped her hold still as she rode out her high.

"You wanna try another position now, doc? I'm all ears."

"I don't really know anything else, to be honest." She thought to herself for a moment. "Oh wait, I know." Charlotte let his cock slide out before backing up along his body until her head hovered above his crotch. "Would this do?"

"Go ahead doc, give me an oral exam."

She took his cock fully into her mouth. Colorado groaned before managing two words, "God damn."

She moved up him and talked with his cock still at the edge of her mouth, "I'm not feeling anything." She teased before beginning to bob on his length.

This got through to him and he moved his tongue out to begin delving into her pussy. One of his hands moved to pressure her clit while the other one moved a finger to circle her asshole. Her whole body shivered, but she still continued going down on him.

After another minute or so he began to push that finger into her ass. In and out it went, loosening her ass and forcing her to pull off his cock to let out her moans. It worked her to her third orgasm and she soaked his face with her fluids.

She heard the sounds that indicated Colorado cleaning up her cum before he spoke again. "You wanna try anal next?"

"If that's what it takes to make you blow." Charlotte replied lustfully.

"If you're up for a nice creampie then yeah." He jammed that finger into her ass one last time before pulling it out. Once he was done she stood up and grabbed a towel to bite down on. Then she straddled him again, this time facing him.

He moved his cock into position and she hugged him tightly as she bit down on the towel in preparation. It slid into her slowly and she bit down harder the further it went until eventually he bottomed out. She felt one of his strong arms rub her back lovingly as she adjusted.

Colorado looked her in the eyes, "You ready, doc?" His voice was reassuring to her. She nodded and wiped tears from the edges of her eyes.

His first few thrusts were slow and probing and he wiped her tears away as they formed. As he sped up she dropped the towel and let her moans out to the air. He sped up gradually, stopping occasionally to make sure she didn't black out.

He sped up inside her ass more and more sne after a few minutes he was pumping into her at nearly the same speeds he'd reached in her pussy. Charlotte could feel him getting close as his cock twitched inside her ass. They finally came together, her cum spraying out across his stomach while his cum overflowed her asshole.

Colorado slowly pulled out of her and she fell forward onto him. "That what the doctor ordered?" 

"With same-day shipping." She sighed, wiping some drool from her face.

*************

Colorado helped Charlotte clean up as best he could before dressing her and then himself. They went back to his ship and walked into the bedroom together. "You wanna wear that to bed? I'm sure I still have some of Cammie's clothes hanging around."

She stripped down to her gorgeous underwear again. "If I don't have pajamas I sleep in my underwear."

"Well I wouldn't want you to feel left out." He stripped down to his boxers again. "Big spoon or little spoon, doc?"

"Ladle." She exclaimed before tackling him onto the bed and kissing him passionately. It was surprising but very sexy.

They made out atop his bed for a few minutes and Colorado's hands rested on her supple ass when they fell into dreamland together. Charlotte's breasts squished against his chest and his hands still half squeezing her butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13251739/1/gen-LOCK-2
> 
> By the way the title is based off of an Australian slang term.


End file.
